


I Need You, I Miss You

by artobsessed_writes



Series: Soul Eater AU [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Black Blood, Blood, I AM SORRY, I am a terrible person, Lance loves Kieth and wants him back, Langst, M/M, Soul Eater AU, black room, miester keith, weapon lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artobsessed_writes/pseuds/artobsessed_writes
Summary: "He felt it before he saw it. A sharp pain in his chest and as he looked down, he saw a sword protruding from his body, covered in blood. That wasn’t good right? The sword retracted and he was pushed to the ground, hard, scraping his cheek against the concrete of the bridge he was on. Snow was everywhere and his blood was starting to seep into it and turning it red. Yeah, Lance was pretty sure this wasn’t good."Lance should have noticed, he was stupid for not noticing. Now he had to pay the consequences and all he wanted was for Kieth to come back.





	I Need You, I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh. I've had this idea for awhile and finally managed to put it down. 
> 
> This happens much later than Home Is Where You Are so you don't have to read it to understand it all but if you want to that's fine too
> 
> I hope you enjoy

He felt it before he saw it. A sharp pain in his chest and as he looked down, he saw a sword protruding from his body, covered in blood. That wasn’t good right? The sword retracted and he was pushed to the ground, hard, scraping his cheek against the concrete of the bridge he was on. Snow was everywhere and his blood was starting to seep into it and turning it red. Yeah, Lance was pretty sure this wasn’t good. His vision was starting to blur, but he couldn’t let this take him down. What kind of weapon would he be if he was killed this easily. 

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and coughed, splattering blood all over the ground in front of him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at his meister. He should have noticed earlier, Keith was more quiet than usual and he seemed really off lately. If he had known that it was his doing than he would have gotten far away from him. Keith wasn’t Keith anymore. The black blood that coursed through Lance’s veins had somehow gotten into raven haired boy. Probably through their bond somehow since black blood was a manifestation of madness. Stupid Lance. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What did he hope to gain from keeping his problem a secret? He had wanted to protect Keith, but now because of him his meister is lost to the madness and Lance doesn’t know if he can get him back. 

The weapon gets up onto his feet shakily. He is a weapon so his body is more durable than a human's, but that doesn’t mean he is indestructible. This is probably all he can do and even now he wobbled and wasn’t sure how long he could stand for. He turned to face Keith and straightened the best he can. He smiled, white teeth stained with red as blood dribbled out of his mouth. 

“Buddy. I don’t know if you are still in there, but if you are you need to come back, okay?” His smile remains but tears are starting to drip down his face. He can’t believe he failed to protect his meister again. Keith just laughed as he swung his sword to get the blood off of it.

“What are you talking about Lance. I’m right here. What? Do you not like this part of me?” The raven haired boy smiled but it’s not the smile Lance had fallen in love with, it was maniacal. His miester walked over to him and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

“This is who I am now so you might as well get used to it.” Lance’s head fell onto Keith's shoulder. He barely had the energy to stand anymore and whoever this was still smelled like Keith. 

“You’re wrong.” It hurt to talk but Lance pressed on. “The Keith I know would never hurt his friends like this.” Using all the strength he has left he pushed Keith down and tumbled to the ground with him. Keith's head hit the ground hard and he yelped in pain. With the madness flowing through him he isn’t the smart, calculating fighter that he normally is and the weapon took full advantage of it. Lance should feel bad for hurting him like that but he needed to get some sense into Keith. 

“My Kieth is loving and careful and sometimes a bit awkward, but he means well.” The weapon pushed himself up to look down at Keith, the blood from his chest dripped down onto his meister's shirt. 

“He makes sure all his friends are safe before concerning himself and he always takes care of me whether I ask him too or not.” Leaning down, he rested his head on Keith's forehead. Keith didn’t fight back, he was still disoriented from the hit. 

“My Keith loves me and I love him. There is no way that you are him, I will not believe it.” Lance closed his eyes and just like that he is in the Black Room. He was in his black suit and tie like he usually was and looked around the room to find Keith in the corner playing chess with the red demon that resided in Lance’s head. 

Lance goes over to him and grabbed his arm to drag him up. Keith doesn’t seem to notice him, still looking at the chess board. The weapon stepped in front of him and slapped him across the face, hard.

“Wake up, Keith!” Keith's head whipped to the side and when he looks back at Lance his eyes are wide like he was surprised to see Lance which he probably was. 

“Lance? What are you doing here?”

The weapon sighed, he was the reason Keith got sucked into this in the first place, Keith probably didn’t even know where ‘here’ was. 

“Well this is my head actually. At least a part of it. That guy,” Lance pointed at the red demon, “Has been here since my collapse in the lunchroom a year ago. I kept this from you, all of this because I thought I could handle it on my own and fix it without your help but all I did was hurt you.” 

Keith looked confused and Lance supposed he has a right to be. After all, this was all news to him and Lance just admitted to lying to him even though his weapon had made his mister swear to never lie. Lance was a hypocrite through and through. 

“How did you hurt me?” Keith's voice sounded tentative, like he is unsure whether he wanted to know the truth or not.

“You’ve been stuck in here for who knows how long Keith.” Lance said with exasperation. He was closed to tears again but he tried to blink them back. “I didn’t notice, I should have but I didn’t. God Keith, I didn’t notice until you plunged a sword through me. I am a horrible weapon, a horrible friend and an even more horrible boyfriend. I should have helped you sooner.” Lance couldn’t stop the tears now as they fall down his cheek. Keith's eyes are huge at Lance’s words. 

“I...stabbed you? H- How badly? Are you going to be okay, please Lance tell me you are going to be okay.” Keith walked up to Lance quickly and pulled him into his arms. His heart was pounding, how could he have stabbed Lance? He must not be in his right mind. How long had he been here for, been away from Lance?

“That doesn’t matter Keith, what matters is you need to come back to us, come back to me. I can’t lose you like I lost him. I love you so please, please come back.” Keith hushed him as thoughts and worry ran through his head. He had to make sure Lance was alright, he just had too. He felt something in him break and before he knew it he was looking up at Lance who was leaning his forehead against his. 

“Lance?” His voice cracked a bit but Lance opened his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. Keith loved that smile but now it was making him sick. The weapon’s teeth were stained with red and it dripped from his mouth onto Keith’s cheek.

“You’re back. Thank god you’re back.” Lance’s eyes rolled up a bit as he falls forward and passed out. He had used everything he had left to make that mental link with Keith and now he was drained. Keith sat up and shook Lance trying to get him to wake up but nothing. That was when he noticed the blood. There was so much of it that Keith was going to throw up just looking at it. It covered his and Lance’s shirt and the snow around them was completely red. That’s too much blood. That’s way too much blood.

“Lance? Lance, you need to wake up. Lance!” Keith stopped shaking him and his eyes widened as panicked began to rise in his throat and he screamed. This wasn’t happening. No, no no. NO!

Lance had stopped breathing.


End file.
